


Ten 100-word Merlin drabbles

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: These varied drabbles were originally posted in the Merlin Drabble community on LJ during its 2018 challenges. Some are AU, most are canon, all are G-rated. The tone ranges from sad and angsty to happy and humorous.A brief summary and indication of content are included with each drabble.





	Ten 100-word Merlin drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the characters belong to BBC's Merlin and Shine TV. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit.

**1\. The Future**  
_Summary: Merlin envisions the future. So does Arthur. (AU, Arthur/Merlin)_

 

Arthur was dead. Hope had dwindled into nothingness. 

Camelot was no more. 

Standing alone in the ruins of everything he'd worked so hard to nurture and protect, Merlin wept.

"Hush now, hush," a gentle voice soothed him.

Bewildered, Merlin blinked awake in the night. The calm flame of the single candle by their bedside illuminated Arthur's face.

"That dream again?" Arthur whispered, pulling Merlin closer. "Won't happen. Our best years are ahead. Together, we'll create a Camelot they'll remember centuries from now."

Merlin smiled, sinking blissfully back into sleep in Arthur's arms. 

The nightmare was fading. It was already gone.

  
**2\. Reveal**  
_Summary: Arthur and Merlin both have deeply personal secrets to reveal. (AU, Arthur/Merlin)_

 

When he finally, finally gets it, the revelation knocks Merlin to his knees: Arthur isn't angry or frightened— he's radiant with delight!

"Merlin, I know. I know! I've been waiting for you to trust me enough to reveal your secret. Only then could I let myself love you completely."

Merlin's joy bursts upwards to the stars, to high heaven. Rising, he stands tall, enveloping them both in glorious, jubilant magic. 

He reaches out, with one simple gesture giving Arthur his trembling hand and his entire future. Merlin's heart isn't his to give away; it has belonged to Arthur for years.

  
**3\. The Dying of the Light**  
_Summary: How Morgana was finally lost to darkness (Canon, Morgana)_

 

After her pitch-black imprisonment, Morgana proved sensitive to light. Sun scorched her pale skin. The brightness of day blinded her eyes.

Light meant pain and danger now. Light betrayed; exposing her to enemies, robbing her of protection. 

Turning nocturnal, she hid away in dim halls, only walking outside in stealth at night.

Morgana had fled the cruel dungeon, but would nevermore escape its darkness. It became her true element. The last flickering spark of humanity was extinguished. She wielded black magic with lethal intent, her mind and spirit ruled by fear and hatred, devoid of light. 

She'd become darkness incarnate.

  
**4\. Listen and Learn**  
_Summary: Arthur prefers Merlin as his servant. George discovers why. (Canon or AU, Arthur/Merlin, George)_

 

He _had_ to eavesdrop. That was the secret behind his immense professional success.

Knowing cook's private stories placed him first in line to procure those tempting dishes his lord suddenly craved. Hearing a master's solitary mutterings enabled him to anticipate the next request. 

He'd eavesdropped around Arthur too, obviously, but struggled to make use of what he overheard. Arthur would insist on something, then accept the opposite at Merlin's hands. Merlin's impertinence went unpunished. Exasperated, George eventually realized that what the unpredictable Arthur wanted, was Merlin— the _man_ , not the servant. And only Merlin himself could fulfill that particular desire.

  
**5\. Pride and Prudence**  
_Summary: Hunith is a proud mother, but first and foremost a vigilant one. (Canon, Hunith and Merlin)_

 

Merlin was a child of spring, his birth promising happier times after a long, lonely winter. Hunith loved her son fiercely from the first.

He revealed his big surprise well before he turned one. There he lay in his little cot, smiling up at her, his eyes glowing golden, his simple wooden toys dancing in the air above his head. 

Amazed and very proud, Hunith's first instinct was to throw the window wide open and shout it to the world: Her beautiful boy had inherited his father's gifts! Merlin was a wonder! 

Instead she hurriedly pulled the heavy winter-curtains shut.

  
**6\. Planning Ahead**  
_Summary: Morgause does not intend to admit defeat. (Canon, Morgause and Morgana)_

 

There was no-one to show them pity here, and no mercy. The sisters suffered in the wilderness, struggling through desolate lands.

Morgause had schemed and fought to fulfill Morgana's birthright. She'd briefly succeeded. But their enemies stole it all - her sister's throne, her own health and magic.

If Arthur didn't think she'd cope, if Merlin believed her vanquished, they'd better think again. In giving her miserable remaining life she'd soon tear the veil, and that way win the war. 

Morgana would once more rule Camelot, and then, by the goddess, as queen she'd make everyone pay, beg, and bleed!

  
**7\. Plotting**  
_Summary: Morgana wants to strike at Camelot. Mordred has a suggestion. (Canon meta/crack, Mordred and Morgana)_

 

"Arthur and Merlin will visit the tavern to gamble with the knights and drink a few glasses with Gwaine," Mordred said. "This is your best opportunity, Morgana. In disguise you can easily poison their beer. Some drops of venom, and the king and his secret sorcerer will be no more. Victory will be yours!"

Morgana glared at him. "Seriously? A scheme that doesn't involve intricate magic, code-words, ambushes, abductions, enchanted weapons, and horseback chases?" 

She cackled derisively. "No plan is ever viable unless it's so complex that at least ten things can go wrong. What do you take me for?"

  
**8\. Cause and Effect**  
_Summary: Learning that she is Uther's daughter affects Morgana deeply. (Canon, Morgana)_

 

Uther's well-kept secret had proved a malicious ghost in the attic, waiting to strike at the darkest hour; - a fisherman's net, lost in the depths of the sea, ready to entangle and doom any unsuspecting passing creature.

The truth about her paternity shattered Morgana. 

Her courage, kindness, and very identity splintered at the sudden revelation, leaving her destructive and unpredictable. Her entire life was a lie! She'd long considered Uther an enemy. Now she had to acknowledge he was part of her.

If she killed the king, she would be erasing the last remnants of her fragile true self.

  
**9\. Exciting Times**  
_Summary: Merlin admits something surprising to himself. (Canon compliant, Merlin)_

 

Merlin looked out across the enchanted valley, supposedly haunted by restless spirits. He was used to this by now. There were many such places in Camelot; ancient crumbling castles, ominous caves, magical dells and wellsprings, forests filled with fairies, hidden habitats of mysterious creatures, Avalon with its malicious Sidhe, and all the eerie sites of the old religion.

His life rarely offered ordinary days or uneventful journeys. But with Arthur at his side, Merlin and his magic were ready to face any power or danger. In fact, he was rather looking forward to it. Never a dull moment in Camelot! 

  
**10\. A Distraction**  
_Summary: When Morgana meets the Lady of the Lake, events take an unexpected turn. (Canon compliant humour, Morgana and Freya)_

 

Morgana enjoyed Lake Avalon. Magic always vibrated across the waters there, while drifting mists resembled portals into new and different worlds.

She'd sit at the lakeside, seeking an elusive calm, Aithusa's head resting gently in her lap. 

Once, a slender young woman emerged from the mist. Dark-haired and pale, she moved weightlessly towards shore.

"I am the Lady of this lake, Morgana Pendragon," the pretty apparition told her, small waves lapping through her transluscent feet. "Why are you here?"

Slightly awed, Morgana stood up, facing her. "I'm the last High Priestess," she replied. "And I— wait, is that **_my_** dress?"


End file.
